The invention relates to on/off loadbreak switches, or to "quick-make and quick-break" switches. Such switches are typically used in distribution transformers and are immersed in transformer oil. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,590,183, 4,412,116, and 4,532,386.